Ujian Dadakan
by Fujimori401
Summary: Bayangkan, ketika chara tiba tiba harus menghadapi ujian dadakan! Apakah mereka siap menghadapinya? Dan apakah yang akan terjadi?


**Test! Ujian Super Recon's School**

Pada siang yang cerah itu.. Menjelang berbunyinya bel pulang sekolah.. Di sebuah kelas di Recon's Academy yang terdengar jelas keriuhan di dalamnya karena sang guru sedang tidak mengajar. Yah, memberi tugas kepada muridnya juga, tapi, tahulah.. bagaimana seorang murid..

.  
.

Saat ini, si kelas ada Eren Jaeger yang sedang asyik memandang pemandangan di luar kelasnya  
Mikasa Ackerman yang hampir menyelesaikan tugas  
Armin Arlert yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan kini sedang asyik membaca bukunya  
Jean Kirchstein yang sedang asyik memandang Mikasa  
Sasha Blouse yang sedang asyik juga ngemil kentang simpanannya  
Connie Springer yang lagi ngobrol bareng Berthold Hoover dan Reiner Braun  
Annie Leondhart dengan santainya sedang menikmati alunan lagu dari handphonenya  
Ymir yang asyik ngobrol sambil mandangin Christa Lenz  
Hanji Zoe yang asyik gambar para Titan  
Dan.. Levi yang sekarang lagi bersih bersih di sudut kelas. Yah, sebetulnya kelas ini menghemat pengeluaran sekolah karena OB tidak usah repot repot membersihkan kelas ini. Selain itu kelas ini mendapat gelar kelas terbersih.

.

.

_Tap tap tap tap_

.  
.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang penuh wibawa milik Erwin Smith sang wali kelas mendekat ke arah kelas. Dan tak berapa lama, Erwin sudah berada di pintu kelas. Sontak membuat beberapa murid berhenti beraktivitas.  
Kecuali Levi.. Yang masih saja berkutat di sudut kelas  
Dan semua pandangan tertuju padanya  
" Ehm.. Levi. Tolong kembali ke tempat dudukmu "  
Sementara yang dipanggil masih mengayunkan sapunya  
" Levi! "  
" Apa " barulah ia menengok... Tanpa ada rasa bersalah ._.  
" Duduk di tempatmu. Biarkan itu hingga bel berbunyi beberapa menit lagi "  
" Tapi.. "  
" Atau akan kusuruh teman teman sekelasmu membuang permen karet mereka di seluruh kelas ini "  
Yah.. Irwin tetaplah wali kelasnya. Meskipun Levi adalah seorang seksi kebersihan, ia tetaplah lebih pendek ( JABATANnya, JABATANnya oke? ) dari pada Irwin.

.  
" Baiklah. Semuanya, langsung saja. Besok, akan diadakan sebuah ujian super untuk kalian "  
" APAAAAAAA? "  
" APAAN ITU? "  
" Dafuq "  
" Sampe gajah terbang, apaan itu? "  
" Demi Titanku tersayang, apaan itu "  
" Debu debu bertebaran "  
" Heh.. "  
Dan beragam komentar muncul dan membuat situasi dalam kelas kacau kembali  
" EHEM EHEM. PERHATIANNYA TOLONG " kata Erwin memecah situasi sambil gebrak gebrak ala Xxx ( males nulis - =w= )  
" Apa itu Ujian Super, pak? " Tanya Armin  
" Yah.. sebetulnya itu hanyalah ide terlaknat oleh Author kita. Tapi, saya disini diminta menceritakan untuk mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah ujian untuk menguji apakah kalian masih mengingat materi materi pelajaran kalian yang sebelumnya. "  
" Author.. Kau "  
Ampuni sayaa! Dan sekarang, kembali ke cerita, nee nee nee neee? *w*  
" Tch "  
" Dan lagi, bukannya di awal masuk kelas saya sudah bagikan jadwalnya? Silahkan kalian lihat jadwal kalian masing masing nanti "  
" Nggg.. ngg.. " Semuanya mengangguk frustasi. Kecuali Armin dan para chara yang cool dari sononya

" Jadi, harap dipersiapkan sebaik baiknya. "  
Ting Tong Teng Tong  
" Sekian "  
Para murid kelas Erwin kini ada sebagian yang berwajah masam dan ada juga yang berwajah biasa saja. Dan kini Erwin sudah meninggalkan kelas, tanda mereka boleh pulang. Kecuali Levi yang mulai membersihkan kelas –lagi-

.

.  
.

" ASTAGAAA! Kenapa harus ada Test segala besook! ARRrGGh! Sh^t ! Godd^mn Sh^t " Keluh Connie kesal  
( karena sensor pake bintang sudah terlalu mainstream )  
" Woles Con.. Ntar kita belajar bareng aja. " Ajak Berthold  
" Gue ikut ya " Kata Reiner  
" Yoai. Ada yang mau ikut lagi? " Kata Berthold  
Jean diam. Ia melirik pada Mikasa. Di dalam hati ia berpikir kalau dia berharap Mikasa ikut soalnya dia akan ikut kalau Mikasa ikut juga. Dia pengen bareng bareng Mikasa  
" Annie? Ikut yuk, ajarin gue. Kan lo lebih pinter dari gue. " Ajak Reiner sama Annie  
" OGAH. Pengen pulang " Kata Annie yang dengan coolnya meninggalkan Reiner yang mati ditusuk oleh kata kata kejamnya Annie. Yah, itu hanya imajinasi Author yang berlebihan. Kenyataannya Reiner hanya mematung karena ditolak sama orang yang ceritanya dia sukai.  
" A-aku ikut deh " Kata Christa dengan imutnya. Yah, setidaknya Reiner beruntung. Masih ada malaikat kecil ini yang akan ikut belajar bersamanya. Yah, meskipun dengan iblis hitam yang selalu berada di sampingnya.  
" Jadi, Eren Mikasa sama Armin gimana? " Tanya Berthold, lagi.  
" Guee.. gak ditawarin? " kata Sasha merajuk.  
" Asal jangan makan mulu. Gue tabok lo nanti " kata Connie.  
" Ampuun! Iya iya. Gue soalnya gak ngerti kalo belajar sendiri " Sasha memelas.  
" Oke, Eren? Armin dan Mikasa? "  
" Gue.. pengen belajar di rumah aja " kata Eren singkat.  
" Gue juga " Kata Mikasa. Dan Jean hanya menangis dalam hati.  
" kalo lo Min? "  
" Gue.. Gak ikut aja deh, gue ada les. Dan gue.. lebih konsen belajar sendiri " Oke, Armin memang anak rajin dan pinter.  
" Yaudah. Oya, Jean? " kata Berthold sedikit kecewa karena tadinya ia berharap bakal bisa diajari sama murid yang pinter satu ini.  
" Gak ikut " yap, sesuai keputusan awal Jean.  
" Oke, yuk capcus ke rumah gue " ajak Berthold  
( Author's Note : Levi dan Hanji nggak diajak karena Levi pasti Cuma bakal bersih bersih doang sedangkan Hanji pasti bakal ngerusuh dengan ke-gaje-annya. Toh Hanji udah pulang duluan. Gak sabar pengen liat the super Titan /apaini )

.

.  
Skip

.  
.

Sore sudah berganti malam. Para tokoh kini sedang asyik dengan aktivitasnya masing masing.  
**= Di Rumah Eren =**  
Sementara Mikasa sedang belajar di kamar sebelahnya, tangan Eren kini sedang asyik menulis sesuatu dengan senyum menjijaykan. Sekilas ia tampak seperti belajar, tapi kenyataannya, ia kini sedang menulis berlembar lembar contekan sambil tersenyum. Dengan ditambahkan efek imajinasi oleh sang Author, senyum licik Eren kini semakin menjadi jadi.  
Semakin menjadi jadi  
Dan semakiin.. Hingga contekan itu selesai  
Dan satu jam kemudian, contekan itu sudah selesai dibuat.  
" Selesai ~ " kata Eren dengan efek tawa laknat dan backsound yang –juga- diimajinasikan oleh Author  
" Wah, udah ya. Hebat kamu, Ren "  
" hehehehehehehehe "  
"..." tunggu. Tadi itu.. Siapa..  
Jangan jangan.. Tetapi ia masih tertawa dengan yang datarnya  
"hehehe"  
Eren membalikkan wajahnya dengan perlahan dan gemetar "he—!"  
Dengan disambut senyum mematikan saudari angkatnya  
" MIKASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " dan terdengarlah teriakan colossal Eren mengacaukan jagad raya.

**= Di kediaman yang lain =**

Bukannya memikirkan untuk test besok dan belajar, Jean malah asyik memandangi foto Mikasa di meja belajarnya.. Sampai ketiduran. Dan Mikasa sampai masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya  
Selesai bersih bersih, Levi langsung belajar dan kemudian bersih bersih lagi.  
Sementara Connie juga sedang membuat contekan, sebab hasil belajar kelompoknya tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam otaknya.  
Hanji kini malah sedang memandangi poster poster ''Super Titan" (?) di dalam kamarnya  
Sasha yang sedang belajar sambil makan..  
Dan tokoh tokoh lainnya yang sedang belajar di rumahnya.

.

**= Kembali ke Rumah Eren =**

Di tangan Mikasa kini terdapat berlembar lembar kertas contekan yang sudah susah payah (?) Eren susun. Dan di hadapannya kini terlihat Eren yang sedang sujud bersimpuh memohon ampun.  
" Apa apaan ini, Eren.. "  
Eren hanya memohon ampun dalam hati sambil menyumpah serapah kepada Author (?)  
" Kalau kamu ketahuan nyontek sama pak Keith besok.. Ah bukan.. Gimana kalau yang ngawas pak Keith.. "  
Eren menjerit ala Colossal Titan dalam hati, ia tidak mau membayangkan. Melihat kepalanya saja sudah cukup membuat mata Eren buta sesaat /what. Yah, meskipun sejujurnya ia juga sudah menyadari resikonya. Tapi dia juga sudah menyiapkan solusinya.. yang tidak Author pun ketahui.  
" Ayo, bangun! Kita belajar. Atau besok kamu nggak akan dapet sarapan dan makan siang! Demi kamu sendiri, EREN. Tsuyoi Tsuyoi! Ayo!"  
Dan Eren terpaksa mengikuti anjuran Mikasa.. Karena ia sudah tidak bisa apa apa lagi

.

Keesokan harinya-  
5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi-  
Kelas Eren masih dalam situasi gaduh.  
Ada yang sedang belajar lagi, ada yang mengulang pelajaran bersama teman temannya, ada yang asyik ngeliatin orang yang disuka, ada yang menggila dengan Titannya, dan ada juga yang.. Bersih bersih.  
Sedangkan Eren sendiri sedang tanya jawab bersama Mikasa dan sedikit bertanya sama Armin juga.  
Hingga semuanya berubah ketika bel menyerang ( Author's : =A=v )  
Kelas menjadi sunyi ketika mengetahui yang akan menjadi pengawas di kelasnya adalah pak Keith Shadist.  
" DUGAANMU BENAR, MIKASA.! Dan DASAR KAU AUTHOR SI^L^N /eh" Rutuk Eren dalam hati terdalamnya

.

Sunyi senyap  
Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kertas yang sedang dibagikan  
Dan suara Keith yang mengatakan " Mulai mengerjakan! Waktu kalian hanya 1,5 jam dari sekarang "

.

Dan kemudian yang terdengar hanyalah suara suara gesekan pensil dan kertas

.  
Eren yang setengah kebat kebit karena lupa lupa ingat  
Hanji yang setengah serius mengerjakan karena ingat Titan Titannya. Yaah.. Tapi dia memang pintar  
Levi yang akhirnya berhenti bersih bersih di kelas, tetapi kertas ujian miliknya tetaplah bersih.  
Jean yang celingukan ke kiri kanannya nyari contekan, karena nggak belajar. Berusaha untuk nggak ketahuan sama mata elangnya Keith. Tapi sayangnya dia sama sekali nggak dapat contekan  
Sasha nggak konsen ngerjainnya karena dia mulai lapaaar *ngiklan*  
Sementara yang lainnya serius mengerjakan  
Tapi.. Mari kita lihat Connie yang serius mengerjakan,  
Ternyata dia serius melihat contekan di lengan baju dan tempat pensilnya.  
Sampai sampai dia tidak menyadari kembarannya, pak Keith Shadis mendekat padanya. Dan mendapat pukulan telak di kepala botaknya. Dan dia mendapat hukuman untuk mengerjakan ujiannya di lapangan sekolah.

.  
Hingga 49 menit berlalu,  
Datanglah Erwin yang menggantikan posisi Keith sebagai pengawas kelas.  
Ada beberapa murid yang bernafas lega dan bergembira di dalam hatinya, karena Erwin tidak segalak Keith, yah, sepertinya.

.  
Reiner yang sudah tidak tahan untuk mencontek akhirnya memanggil Berthold.  
" Ssst, Berthold, Berth—" Panggilannya terputus karena ada kapur yang terbang ke kepalanya dari arah Erwin dengan senyum mematikan. Sukses membuat beberapa murid bergidik.

Tapi tidak dengan Jean.  
Ia akhirnya menemukan celah kosong untuk mengintip kertas Annie yang berada di sebelahnya. Tapi berujung dengan pukulan telak di tengah tengah wajahnya.  
Kemudian beralih kepada Christa di sebelahnya, tetapi langsung mendapat deathglare dari Ymir yang berada di belakang Christa.  
Dan akhirnya Armin yang berada di depannya, namun pingsan setelah mendapatkan penghapus papan tulis yang mendarat dengan sukses di kepala setengah botaknya. Tentu saja, dari Erwin  
Sungguh malang nasibmu, Jean. Salahkan Authormu yang keji ini /eh

.

Dan waktu kembali berjalan  
Meninggalkan para tokoh yang sedang asik dengan soal soal yang ada di hadapannya.  
Sementara Sasha semakin lapar..  
Jean masih pingsan  
Dan banyak yang mulai kesulitan..

.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok  
Sret sret sret sret  
Sruk sruk sruk  
Kruyuuu...k  
" Dafuq, Sashaa! "

Mungkin hanya itu suara yang terdengar di kelas ini. Hingga tiba tiba, Armin mengangkat tangannya  
" Pak, saya sudah selesai "  
" DAFUUUUQQ?! "  
" Bagus, hebat sekali. Untuk sementara, periksa ulang saja dulu jawabanmu. Menunggu bel berbunyi "  
" Baik pak "  
Armin... Armin..

.

15 Menit sebelum ujian selesai  
" Ackerman? Kau belum selesai? "  
" Sedikit lagi, pak. Tinggal memeriksa ulang saja "  
" Levi? "  
" .. Sudah pak .. " Katanya sambil membersihkan debu debu di mejanya.  
Facepalm

.  
" 10 MENIT LAGI! "  
Teriakan nyaring plus lembaran kapur –lagi- Irwin sukses membuat Jean terbangun dan panik.  
Dan membuat murid murid lainnya semakin panik.

" Ada yang sudah ? Silahkan dikumpulkan "  
Armin lah yang pertama kali mengumpulkan, disusul Mikasa, Levi, Hanji dan Annie.  
Dan itu sukses membuat beberapa anak yang belum selesai semakin kebat kebit.

.

" 5 MENIT LAGI "  
Srek srek srek srek srek srek  
Yah, tidak usah diceritakan

.  
" 3 MENIT LAGI "  
Kini banyak murid yang sudah mengumpulkan lembarannya, termasuk Eren dan beberapa tokoh utama ( :v ) minus Jean. Karena ia masih kebat kebit nyari contekan

.  
" 1 MENIT LAGI "  
" Dafuq dafuq dafuq dafuuuuuq! " Jean hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati

.  
" Selesai. Waktu habis. Kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian! "  
Teng tong teng tong  
Dan roh Jean keluar dari tubuhnya

Tunggu sebentar, tokoh utamanya siapa? /plak

= DI HARI PENGUMUMAN =  
Armin Arlert mendapat peringkat 1 dengan nilai 100  
Mikasa Ackerman mendapat peringkat 2 dengan nilai 99,5  
Levi mendapat peringkat 3 dengan nilai 99,4  
Hanji Zoe mendapat peringkat 4 dengan nilai 95,4  
Annie Leondhart mendapat peringkat 10 dengan nilai 89,9  
Christa Lenz mendapat peringkat 15 dengan nilai 86,7  
Ymir mendapat peringkat 22 dengan nilai 83,2  
Reiner Braun mendapat peringkat 33 dengan nilai 79,8  
Berthold Hoover mendapat peringkat 34 dengan nilai 79,7  
Eren Jaeger mendapat peringkat 35 dengan nilai 78  
Sasha Blouse mendapat peringkat 45 dengan nilai 65  
Jean Kirchstein mendapat peringkat 75 dengan nilai 32  
Connie Springer mendapat peringkat 90 dengan nilai 28

Mikasa, Annie dan Levi masih dengan coolnya setelah mendapat nilai segitu  
Armin kini menerima banyak pujian dan sedikit cacian (?) karena nilai tertingginya  
Hanji yang tak peduli, ia malah masih asyik main figure Titan kesayangannya  
Christa dan Ymir yang lumayan seneng  
Berthold dan Reiner yang tetap bersyukur meski mendapat nilai segitu  
Eren yang sedikit merengut  
Sasha yang masa bodoh karena dia lagi makan sebanyak banyaknya karena dia lagi laper banget  
Jean yang rohnya makin ilang setelah tau dapet nilai segitu  
Dan juga Connie.

Silahkan di isi kotak reviewnya~

Terima kasih banyak untuk membaca ceritaku ini,ya! w


End file.
